I Just Never Say It
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Emmett take boyfriend Jacob out for a film, a meal, and a night in his bedroom. But half-way through romancing him, he realises he’s never told Jacob exactly how he feels.


**_TITLE: I Just Never Say It_**

**_SUMMARY: Emmett take boyfriend Jacob out for a film, a meal, and a night in his bedroom. But half-way through romancing him, he realises he's never told Jacob exactly how he feels._**

**_WARNING: Lemons, and a generous helping of gooey mushy sentimentality…_**

**_ALL HUMAN_**

EPOV

I sprawl on the couch, counting the cracks in the ceiling. Billy had let me in, telling me Jacob would show himself in a few minutes - he was probably still in bed. So when Billy had rolled himself towards his sons room to wake him up, I had sprawled across their tiny couch, and started counting cracks. I got up to seventeen when a shirtless Jacob stumbled into the room, yawning sleepily and trying to comb his hair with his fingers. I just grin, watching him stumble towards me.

"Hey gorgeous."

"What do _you_ want?" He grumbled. I smirk. He's always so grumpy in the mornings.

"We're meant to be going to Port Angeles, remember? To see that movie?" His eyes widen.

"Oh, shit! Emmett, man, I'm so sorry!"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I forgot. We aren't gonna be late are we?"

"Not if you're dressed and ready in half an hour, no." He disappears, and three seconds later, I hear the shower start. Billy rolls himself in to the room.

"How's your father, Emmett?"

"He's OK, yeah. He's out of town today, at some medical convention in Seattle. He says he'll come by tomorrow - just to check on you."

"I'd tell you to tell him not to bother, but he'll come anyway."

"You'd better believe it." He laughs and shakes his head.

"So have you come to take my son out?"

"Cinema - and then I plan to take him back to my place. Did you want him back tonight?"

"If Carlisle can bring him down when he comes tomorrow, that'll be fine thanks."

"Got it."

"You need money?"

"No, I'm paying today."

"You couldn't come and give me hand in the garage quick, could you? I need some stuff put on shelves and so on."

"Sure thing. I'll see you out there, I'll just let Jake know."

I knock once and slip into the bathroom. I can barely see through the steam.

"Jake?"

"For gods sake, Emmett, I'm naked in here!"

"I've seen you naked before Jacob. And don't tell me that, I might…lose control."

"What do you want, you horny little wanker?"

"Now you and I both know there is _nothing_ little about me," I say, making my voice go all quiet and slow. I hear him mumble something incomprehensible. "I'm going to go and help your dad for a bit."

"Whatever. Now get out, I'm done."

I help Billy until Jacob appears in the entrance, hair still damp and down around his shoulders.

"Jacob," says Billy, staring blankly at his son. "Are you wearing a _shirt_?" He by-passes red and turns purple under the copper skin, a colour I just know he is all over. He mumbles something, and I grin at Billy.

"I'll send him down with Carlisle in the morning."

I open his door for him, patting his ass as he climbs into my Jeep.

"Don't I need to pack if I'm staying at your place tonight?"

"Trust me, Jake, you won't be needing clothes," I whisper, and I feel him shiver as I kiss him. I tangle my hands in his hair, pulling him across the seats, into my lap, letting him straddle me. I trace the seam of his lips, asking his for permission. He gives it, and our tongues dance, teasing each other, to the brink. We both pull away at the same time. We've danced this dance for nearly two years - we both know the steps, how to get each other to the point of losing control, then seeing who snaps first. This time, it might well be me. I deliberately don't meet his eyes as I push him back into his seat, and start the engine. To my credit, I make it to Port Angeles. I manage to buy the tickets. I even manage to wait until the light at the back of the cinema go down before I kiss him again.

We go back to the car after the movie to drive around and find somewhere to eat. He rests one hand on my leg the whole way, even resting his head on my shoulder at traffic lights. He switches the radio to our station, and sings along with Taylor Swift as she declares that "You're the one for me". He looks right at me, singing it with every inch of seriousness. Only I could recognize the twinkle in his eyes.

I let us back into the house, calling out to see if anybody is home.

"I'm back!"

"No shit, Sherlock," my adopted sister Bella mumbles, coming out of the kitchen with her mouth full.

"Where's Carlisle? And Esme? And everyone?"

"Carlisle is working. Esme is with a client talking about her next project. Alice is probably with Jasper, and they're probably fucking as we speak. Edward is probably doing the same, only with Rose."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to go meet Alex. And hope his freakazoid sister isn't hanging around. And then I'm going to screw him like there's no tomorrow."

"Yeah, Bells? Way too much information."

"Whatever. I'm just saying, you have a free house. Until five thirty. Which is when Esme reckons she'll be home. Bye. Nice to see you Jake."

"Sorry about her. The mental hospital won't take her - believe me, I've tried." The slam of the front door tells us we're finally alone. I take his hand, and he pulls me upstairs.

I kiss him softly, teasing him. I trace the half-open seam of his lips, and he lets me in, hauling me closer. I bury my hands in his hair. He traces my ribs through my shirt, and then pulls it up, breaking the kiss so he can get it over my head.

"Wait," I say, suddenly. He looks at me quizzically. "Before we do this, there's something you need to hear."

"Am I worried?"

"No. I just never say it. Not once, in all the time we've been seeing each other. I should have told you every day, every minute you were with me." I take a breath. "I love you."

And today, it's different. Suddenly, it's just not sex. It's love, and it's soft, and slow, and gentle.

We lie together for along time, kissing, learning a new dance, getting to know each other again. I let my hands trace over ribs, chest, abs, hips, down long legs. I trace with a finger tip the V of his hips, and he shivers and arches up into my touch. I kiss every inch of soft skin gently, little butterfly kisses that linger for a moment, and then flutter on. He moans quietly, and I kiss his lips, asking him for permission. He gives it. I prepare him slowly, curving my fingers inside him, brushing his prostate, and his groans.

"Emmett," he whispers. "Emmett, _please…"_ I don't need telling again. I slide myself inside him, and he feels so good, so tight and hot around me. I wait there, waiting for him to adjust. I kiss him gently, and rest my forehead against his as I start to thrust. Endless black eyes stare up at me, and I move slowly. It's such delicious torture. I moan as he tightens slightly around me, and go as deep as I can. He grips my shoulders. The low groan that slips from between his teeth is the most delicious thing. I put one hand down, grasping his cock, pumping him slowly.

"Come for me, Jacob… come for me." he throws his head back, and I run one thumb over the head and he comes. He tightens around me, and I follow him, my climax exploding like so many stars in my vision. He holds me as I collapse onto him, panting softly.

"Love you too, Emmett," he says, breathing heavily. "Love you always."


End file.
